Forbidden Truth
by Orihimemay11
Summary: Kaname is a respected teacher and Zero is a delinquent student. This lives maybe total opposite but unknown to all, they have a relationship
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was raining. Cross Academy were full of stranded students who didn't bring an umbrella. They were everywhere in the lobby and corridors, chit-chatting and complaining about the wrong news weather report. Others who were eager to go to home ask to share an umbrella with a stranger. This rain was an oddly strong one.

But a certain young man with silver hair and violet eyes that perfectly suits his dejected lifestyle is standing against the wall near the gate with two umbrellas. Using his other umbrella for the heavy rain he idly plays with the other one as if his bored.

"Zero are you out of your mind? What are you doing here? Waiting for someone eh? . . ." his passing by blonde friend teasingly said as he pushes up Zero's umbrella to see his reaction while pointing at other umbrella. Expecting a nice answer, he instead receives a tedious glare. "Fine do whatever you want, just don't catch a cold there 'cause no one's going to visit you". Then he pulls away his hand from the umbrella and putting it on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"I won't! So just go away with your girlfriend and don't bother me Aidou." Aidou smirk and wave goodbye to him. Zero shifted his sight from Aidou to his girlfriend then away from them until their images where blurred because of the rain. He again begins to space out then a sigh came out.

--

In one of the rooms in the Cross Academy, a man with brown hair of mid 20's is fixing his things and paper works in his bag." Weird I thought I put it in here . . ."

"What's wrong Kaname?" an image of a refined lady came in from the door slowly walking towards him as her shiny, wavy, long hair wavers as she walks because of the wind. "Nothing it's just that my umbrella is missing" Still searching he finally give up and place a smile on his face "it's okay I bet you have an umbrella." She tilts her head down to hide the fact that she is blushing. She loves it when Kaname smiles like that to her, it gives her a calming mood and it amazes her. "Of course we can always share mine. . ."

The rain calmed down a bit and was now more predictable and less dangerous. For that the campus was now almost empty from the stranded students. Although some still chose to stay for some reason. Including there was Zero who was still standing on his spot, still waiting. He got absolutely drenched in the rain giving out an idea that his two umbrellas were useless. Droplets of water is now falling from the strands of his hair and smoothing down to his face. Sluggishly he brushes up his hair and recognizes a certain brown hair man –Kaname Kuran, sharing an umbrella with a girl who seems familiar to him.

"Ah that teacher in physics, Ruka . . ." he murmured

Surprised that he is being ignored, he felt like the two of them were in a world forbidding anyone to interfere. He hated the feeling. They're coming closer to him, closer and closer but the reaction he wanted to come from him was still not showing. Annoyed he throws the umbrella on the ground then takes a quick glance at Kaname. But rather of being embarrassed of what he had done, without second thoughts he kicks the umbrella and walks away.

"Damn . . . what does he think he is doing" frowning he halted when he heard him say "Excuse me but I think you dropped your other umbrella or is this **someone else's umbrella**? "

"Huh? . . . What are you talking about? , use it if you want, that someone doesn't need it anymore besides he's already late and I will not wait anymore." A long pause occurred before Kaname ask "So have you waited long for your friend?"

"Friend? . . . not really"

"Kiryuu Zero" Ruka interfered "You're my student in my morning physics class, right?"

"Yes"

"You rarely attend my class, why?"

". . ." Zero didn't reply and thought 'You think were that close'

As the conversation starts the three of them are now walking together. "You're already soaked with water, you really did waited for your friend here in this kind of weather? " He glared at her "Is that bad? You keep asking questions, you think that could start a good conversation between us? It's just annoying" Kaname was shocked by his answer, he never thought he was in this bad mood.

"No, no I ju . . . just never seen you socializing with anyone in my class" Her voice diminishing from awkwardness. "Well you never can tell Ruka, teens nowadays are so complicated to understand . . . right Kiryuu ? Kaname said as he took a look at Zero who was looking opposite of him. He waited for a reply but Zero just ignored it and didn't even bother to look. Kaname now turned his attention at the umbrella. Having a hard time at opening it , he suddenly heard a crack and saw the entire opened umbrella "Wha. . .What happened to this?"

Zero look at him and the umbrella, he realizes that he had a hard grip at it while waiting ' It's your fault' he thought and said " why would you care , it's not yours anyway"

"Right. But I'm afraid that, that friend of yours will not like with what happened to his umbrella. I'm just concerned with his reaction, it might be bad for you". He gently closes the umbrella and smile to Zero with sarcasm.

"I don't care"

He turned away from them and greeted them goodbye. "I'll be going. This way's to my house. Enjoy you're walk together , huh?" Putting his hands on the sides of his pockets as he walks away , he searched for his cigarette hoping that it is still fine to use.

"Tch!, I'm really out of my mind, it's all soaked with water how could I use this!" He tossed it aside, now searching for something else inside his bag.

"I can buy another one! so at least let the lighter be in my bag?" irritated he stopped at a store.

"shit! where did I . . ." As he rummages his bag and throws some of his gibberish things to the ground and still can't find it, his celphone suddenly beeped but because he is too annoyed, he pay no attention to it and closed his bag with fierce.

"I can buy both of that anytime I want!"

He decided to continue walking but have no intention to really go home. Looking sideways and deciding where to go he noticed the people were looking at him with suspicious look. ' What's their problem, so annoying' . People began to murmur and stare at him more.

He heard a group of women talking.

" I bet he's a part of some gang" one of the girls said.

" That's scary! He has a knife inside his bag"

"Did you see some drugs? I think I saw one!"

"What a waste, he's even cute"

"Shut up, would you want him.. ."

The chitchatting girls were terrified when Zero approached them and banged his bag on the wall across them.

" Can you please talk **louder** 'cause I definitely can't hear you!" This time he smiled at them but with his dagger look that tells " I'll kill you" made the people there become more worried.

" Uhm, were ju- just" the girls stuttered because of fear that they nearly cried. Fortunately the saleslady interrupted. " Mister , I guess your phone is ringing ." He glanced at his bag and saw an alternating light coming from his cellphone. It stopped when he took it out and saw that it is from Kaname.

" 2 messages from him huh?, what does he want now."

The message from him, orders Zero to go to his house now. But before going out, he did a last glare to all of the people inside the store, put his bag on, then went away.

---

Kaname was still with Ruka when he texted him.

" Hey you didn't give back his umbrella" Ruka said while pointing at the damaged umbrella.

" It's not his anyway, I''ll just throw it away or maybe, give him this tomorrow"

"You know him?"

"What do you mean? He is my student"

"Not that, well never mind."

"Isn't it bothering you? holding someone's umbrella and it's not even . . ." The conversation became boring. Kaname wanted to go home already but was stuck drinking coffee with her. It's not that he doesn't want her, It's just that he doesn't want to talk to anyone right now.

After a while, Kaname was done with his coffee but when he took a glance at Ruka's cup.

'Damn. It's not even halved, how could she utilize her coffee like that. I'd say amazing' he thought. Anyone would notice how bored Kaname is, looking at his watch every minute. So when Ruka finally asked if he wanted to go home.

"Actually , I have some work to do in my house and I left it so . . . I'm sorry I really need to go. Or I can wait for you for maybe five more minutes?"

Ruka slightly laughed. "No, It's alright, I can drink coffee by myself."

"Oh" Glancing again at her cup for a second then to her.

"Why?" Ruka asked.

"Nothing. I'll go now, take care of yourself" He then waved goodbye.

---

From his seat in the taxi cab he saw his house with all the lights out. 'Didn't he received my message' . He spaced out thinking about it until the driver asked for his payment.

'I'm certain that I have sent it, that brat! He thinks he's greater than me' Before looking for the key, he first tried the door if it's locked. 'It's locked'.

"Okay! need to find my key".

He tossed the umbrella on the living room near the sofa when he entered his house. The room was so dark that he need to feel the switch of lights on the wall.

"He broke my umbrella! Wait how did he. . .!" Deviating his sight from the switch to the sofa, he saw Zero there sleeping. He also noticed how dirty the floor is. It was covered with mud and when he saw Zero again he was so wet and water was still dripping from his hair to the floor.

" Can't he dry his hair first. " He went to the room to get a towel.

---

Zero's starting to wake up, Kaname saw it, so he just threw the towel in his head.

"Don't you even know how to dry yourself first before sleeping in someone else's house."

"You could also wipe first so that it will not be too dirty like this." Kaname added, then went to the kitchen to see if there's something to eat.

Zero ignored him and dried his hair. He saw the umbrella beside the sofa. Somewhat irritated he stood up and searched for a rag that confused Kaname.

He found one.

Kaname was more shocked by his next actions. Zero started to wipe the floor. He cleaned the living room.

" What's gotten into you? " Kaname asked him as he prepares something in the kitchen.

" Nothing". He continued to clean the floor.

" Did you just hit your head, did something wrong or what?" Kaname persisted.

Zero's eyebrows twitched as he faced Kaname "Hey I'm doing you a favor here, so shut up!"

"I'm just scared with the consequences." he teased

"Don't worry it won't kill you."

He remembered what happened to his umbrella, so he stopped what he is doing for a minute.

" Zero, tell me how did you get my umbrella?"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT. ~ I saw this statement a lot so let me also use it :) 'coz Matsuri Hino owns VK. * I should have put it in the first chapter.**

**Authors note: I'm so sorry for the late update. GOMENNASAI! :'( My laptop was broken for almost a whole month, that I didn't even have the time to enjoy my vacation. Until my uncle saved me from all my miseries! :)) Anyway here's a continuation of my story . **

**ENJOY :)**

**Chapter 2**

"So how did you get my umbrella?"

Zero considered for a minute that it would be better if he'll ignore Kaname to make him ponder on his faults on him. He was still mad about what just happened this afternoon and also with the fact that Kaname seems not to bother with how he felt about it. He stayed quiet while cleaning the mud on the floor but with the silence inside the house he changed his mind and talked.

"I have keys"

Kaname walked to the end of the living room and asked more questions that bothered him more.

". . . keys? I'm talking about the umbrella and now you also have my keys?"

" I saw it under your bed so I took it and had a duplicate, then I got into your house to get that precious umbrella of yours!"

"What?!"

" You heard me. I had your keys duplicated! Did you just broke your ear or what?" Still cleaning the mud , he tries his best not to look at Kaname because he knows that he'll just burst out and end up leaving his house which he doesn't want to happen.

" You should've have at least inform me 'coz everytime you decides to do something it just mess things up. "

' Calm. calm. stay calm.' Zero just whispers to himself to suppress all his anger but Kaname still continues to nag.

"I just lost my umbrella! No I thought I lost it but worse it's now broken , thanks a lot. Also Zero with how you just acted when we're in the school, people might think something else, didn't we talked about this so many times."

"Great! This is just great!" Standing up ,he threw the rag and went to get the umbrella to ripped and destroy it even more. " Sorry I just broke it again! . . .You want your key?! Here take it! I'm out of here!" Throwing the umbrella , the key was next where it landed on Kaname's feet.

" And now you're mad? You're not even in the position to . .. " He was cut off by Zero who is obviously restraining himself to shout. Both with their dominating personalities no one would win in a situation like this, and it will take a week or a month before they reconcile and talk to each other again.

" I hate it when you're babbling about how great you deal with things and how right you are! Always pointing out that I'm the opposite of you. Damn! Next time I won't be concerned about you and just let you flirt with anyone you want." Zero walk his way out to the door while having an argue with Kaname who is trailing behind him.

" Flirting? You're out of your mind! Besides that's not the problem here! The problem is your acting without considering other people, That's why you're having a bad reputation at school! Can't you at least be a normal , caring teenager?"

" Shut it! Reputation you say? I don't even care about it, so why care?! After going back to your house to check if you left your umbrella, waited for you, then what, this is all I get? An old man lecturing me about how to live my life!"

" Hey! you're old man here is also a teacher you know, so I'm just concerned with how my students behave! Who told you to wait anyway? I can handle myself without anyone **younger** than me acts to be concerned to me! "

"Good! be concerned with our behaviors and if that makes you feel better tell it to all you're students tomorrow! Also next time please remind me that I'll just let old people like you get sick under the rain!"

Just as he came closer to the door, the rain started to fall heavy again but he can't turn back now, with all his pride. He continued his way out but a part of him still hopes that Kaname would stop him, forget about what happened or better yet let him stay for the night. However it's now too late 'coz he already closed the door and started to walk away from Kaname's house.

" What a brat!" Kaname told himself not looking outside.

----

Kaname was the theatre arts teacher of Cross Academy , adored by many students that he even receives confessions from them and even blackmails. But he was not bothered by it in fact it even toughen his self assurance. Always the cool teacher rumored to be a playboy and have a relationship with Ruka.

But today he was visibly upset.

He entered the room with a bad mood. So when a student greeted him with a joke.

" Could you reserve that to someone else."

" So – sorry sir" the student apologized confused by his teacher's reaction.

" What's our previous lesson?"

No one answered.

"So what? we'll just stare at each other for one hour?!"he banged the book on the table as he walks side to side. " Students nowadays really doesn't know about the two way process of a teacher – student relationship!"

The students gawped and don't know how to answer him. Kaname noticed their confused faces as an air of awkwardness arises inside the room.

" Of course it's about learning your lesson beforehand!" he shouted. 'Damn it! what are these kids thinking!'

"A give and take relationship, It's not only the teacher who gives effort to this class. I can't do it all! Do you want me to get drained?" a pinch of embarrassment was on his face when he said the statement while he went to his table to get the book and start the class.

The students were stunned that they don't know how to react from their teacher's sudden change of mood. Scared by his deadly questions they avoid having an eye to eye contact with him. The whole one hour seems to be hell were all were praying not to be the devil's prey. Sweating and swallowing thickly, everyone's eyes were on their books evading Kaname's eyes. They can hear him stomping his feet everytime he finishes reading a sentence. Until a ring from their bell saved them from the situation.

" I'm expecting tomorrow that you have read your lessons" he ended the class and went out of the room.

Having some thoughts on how he acted, he touched his forehead and gave it a massage. 'This is so stupid'

" You seem troubled , I think you need a rest"

He turn back to see a concerned Ruka. But then instead of lessening his tension, Kaname's eyebrows twitched and felt the sudden urge to shout. However he realized that all the students were eavesdropping at them.

"No, I just had a bad night, that's all." He waved his hand to give her a warning that he's not in a good mood to have a chit-chat then started to walk. With Ruka's stubbornness, she still persisted to tag along him.

"Huh? Why? When we parted last night? Did something happened?"

"Yeah, but it's not your fault so don't worry. I'll eventually cool down." Not wanting to direct his anger at Ruka , Kaname taps his fingers at his bag and stares at the opposite side of Ruka. Though with all of Kaname's action , Ruka still talks and tries to comfort him. ' This is pissing me off! Couldn't she notice that I don't want to talk!'

"Then it must be really bad dream"

Kaname faked a smile and continued to look at the other side of corridor where he saw Zero walked outside a room with his friends. Lazily puts his bag at his shoulder, Zero is decided not to be the one to make a first move to talk but all of a sudden their eyes met. Agitated they quickly broke the stare and continued what they're doing.

Then Kaname turned around to face Ruka and abruptly answered Ruka's question. " . . . how I wish it was really a dream".

"Huh?" The students behind them were now audibly heard. Kaname was still composed and looking up front were he walks while Ruka oftentimes takes a peek at him looking concerned , which makes Kaname overly pissed and made Zero produced a small smirk .

" Hey Zero let's go to that club I'm telling you about the other week" As one of his friend with amber hair told him happily.

' Club? What club are they talking about! I mean they're so young to even talk about this. . .Young? Well not too young but still it's a club and I didn't even went there when I was in college , I always study at night.' Kaname thought with his face blank as he pretends not to hear anything from them.

"Why should I go there." They continued to walk following behind the two teachers.

' Just as I thought! He wouldn't go . . . and so I care." he continued to hear the conversation as he time to time give responses in his conversation with Ruka.

" You should come with us! I assure you'll be craving for the hot girls there!"Another friend suggested.

' Hot girls? Are you joking me!' His face was at the boundary of laughing and getting pissed off. Even Ruka was puzzled by his reaction. She stared at him for a split second but feeling embarrassed as her face heat up, she shifted her attention at her newly manicured nails ' Am I going to ask it . . . or not , I always get nervous when I'm with him, I can't say anything right.'

"Don't compare me to you! I'm not a pervert" Zero replied.

'Not a pervert but maybe corrupt is a better word. Am I harsh?'

"Oh really! I heard from Kain you're so pissed last night with your girlfriend? huh!" Aidou now teased him to get a satisfying reaction from him.

'. . . do I still need to comment on that?'

"So he does have a girlfriend!"

' why do I have to give comment on their filthy conversation! This sucks.'

" I'd say a lover!" Aidou continued.

'SHUT UP!' he shouted in his mind as he heard Zero resonating with him.

"SHUT UP!"His face was all red from the teasing that his friends enjoyed.

"That's an outrageous reaction!" His friends blurted out as they laughed hard putting their hands on their stomachs.

"This is really annoying! Shut up!" He took a glance at Kaname in front of him seeing only his back. He can imagine his reaction by now, smiling evilly because he's happy that he's been teased so hard by his friends. Having a hard time at controlling his anger, all of his suppressed feelings since last night have emerged causing him to glare and raise his voice at them and to the point of almost throwing his bag at their faces. He tightened his grip at his bag and walked briskly letting him overtake Kaname and Ruka.

" SHUT UP!" was his last word before he started to go on his way ignoring all his friends and Kaname as walked passed them.

" Oy! oye! Now his mad! Zero wait for us!" Feeling guilty of what they've done, Aidou walked fast to follow him and yet he's still laughing. "You're so easy to tease. Oy Zero!"

While on the verge of "rescuing" his friend from discomfit he bumped into Kaname who then glared at him that alarmed Ruka so she made a move.

"Aidou"

"Yes ma'am?" He halted that Zero was now out of his sight. " He also walks so fast." Shifting his sight to Ruka , he smiled brightly at her not regretting that he let Zero out of his sight.

"Instead of going to a club, why don't you just go to our faculty's stage play? huh?" She said smiling

The other two friends ran into him to pat his back and beam at Ruka. " Of course we will! We will be really glad to be a part of it" they confirmed.

"Really??"

" Uhm yeah?" Kain answered hesitantly.

" Then you should go later, 4 o' clock at room 203, there will be a rehearsal. Right Kaname?"

Kaname nodded for affirmation but didn't bother to look at them. ' They just wanted to see Ruka'

" Good! We'll be there!" They said as they walk ahead them. " I saw Kaname glared at us! Are the rumors really true about them?"

"We'll confirm it later!" Aidou said as he grinned at his friends.

-----

When 4 o'clock came Kain went alone in the gym. Irritated that his friends didn't went in their meeting place at exactly 4 o'clock, he frequently sees his watch while tapping his feet on the floor. 

"Kain?" Ruka waved to him when he was nearing the door and decided to walk away but halted and waved back wearily to her.

"What's the problem? I thought your friends will come with you?"

"Well that's the problem. They ditched me!" He angrily said.

"At least I didn't. . . " Aidou said as he went behind Kain putting his arm on Kain's shoulder while smiling at Ruka.

Turning at his back, he slightly hit Aidou at his head. " You're late!"

"I know." Scratching the back of his head he apologized so many times to Kain until he noticed that Ruka was laughing at them.

" Oh sorry, you two were just so cute!" Ruka said as she continued to giggle. "Anyway let's go to the gymnasium."

"But you told us . . ."

" Uhm that's because we need a bigger venue, so let's go?"

Many people were on the stage cleaning while others do the technical stuff and set-up. Almost all of them were required by their teachers to back-up. But they weren't mad at least they will be able to see their favorite teacher dancing, singing or maybe act. This event is held every year to show the faculty's talents and is enjoyed by many student. Today as the three of them entered the gymnasium, Ruka went straight to where Kaname is, at the corner of the stage while drinking a bottle of water, looking exhausted.

" What now?" Aidou asked Kain. " What are we going to do here?"

"Besides the spying . . ." Kain replied.

" You two there! Help with the setup here!" A loud voice coming from the stage shouted. It was a male faculty teacher with a deep brown hair that falling off until his shoulders. Known to be a notorious and strict teacher, Aidou and Kain run towards the stage without second thoughts and help with all what they can do.

"Even Yagari sensei is here." Aidou said scrutinizing the place.

"Of course! Students would love to see that, good thing he agreed to participate."

"Kain! look there . . . they're starting to have their practice. . .and Ruka sensei will dance?" grinning, Aidou pointed his finger where Ruka is. She was following the steps of their choreographer as she danced gracefully. Together with her are all the faculty members of the literature department.

"Now this is where we start to spy!" Aidou added.

Aidou took out his cellphone and texted to his friends every detail of what is happening inside the gym.

'Where the heck are you!? Are you together with this?! ' First text he send to his friend.

While cleaning and helping , he time to time took glances at Ruka and Kaname 'Oh god! They're dancing together!' was his next text followed by '. . . and that Kaname just helped her up! Taking advantage, huh?!'

" Aidou! You really don't have to send it also to me , I'm here you know!" Kain interrupted him while he was about to send the fourth message.

"Ooops, okay" Busy with his cellphone he just answered Kain without looking at him. 'Okay this is just only my hunch but I think that Kaname have a thing with Ruka 3.'

'ARE N'T YOU ALL GOIN TO REPLY!?'

' OH GOD! I HEARD KANAME OFFERED RUKA TO EAT DINNER TOGETHER! I WONDER WHAT THEY WILL DO AFTER IT! hmmmm.' Aidou texted as he sat down at a corner with his bag, looking so tired.

" Damn it! No one's replying me!" He shouted at his cellphone.

"Maybe they're busy" Kain butt in.

------

The rehearsal was done for this day as the students went home and only a few have stayed for cleaning up. Even Kain and Aidou sneaked out , obviously not wanting to do the cleaning stuffs." Where do you want to eat?" Kaname asked Ruka as they went to where their bag is.

"Anywhere, it's your choice" Ruka replied.

" Why me? Don't you remember this is a token of apology?" He said as he smiled at her.

Giggling Ruka got her bag and put it in her shoulder waiting for Kaname to turn up to her. " What's the problem?" Ruka asked him.

Putting aside his cellphone, he was in raged as he just received a text from Zero. At first , thinking that , that text was an apology, he was rather angered than be surprised or thankful.

"None! Let's go" Again forcing a smile to Ruka as they went out to eat.

-----

'FLIRT!!!!' Zero texted him after receiving all the text from Aidou.

-----


End file.
